Chocolate
by It'sHighFunctioningSociopath
Summary: Someone has been leaving chocolate in Alex's locker, and he is determined to find out who. High School AU


**Well, Valentine's Day is tomorrow, so in honor of that shitty holiday (I'm extremely single) I thought I'd present you all with another Hamilton fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Someone was leaving chocolates in Alex's locker.

Not that he was complaining. He loved the chocolates, and he was excited to get to school every morning to find more. No, what bothered Alex was that he had no idea who the mysterious chocolate-giver was, and it was starting to frustrate him.

"But who could it _be_?" Alex asked his lunch group yet again.

"Alex, for the last time: We. Don't. Know." said Laf impatiently, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Hercules and Lafayette had been dating for over a year now, and it would have gotten very irritating by now if not for John. John never seemed to have crushes on anyone, and so was the one who kept Alex from being the awkward third wheel to their other two friends.

"Well, this person would have to know your locker combo, wouldn't they?" reasoned John.

"That's true!" Alex exclaimed, perking up, and then remembered something. "But I've told a lot of people my combo."

"Wow, you really are bad at keeping your mouth shut, aren't you?" observed John.

"Oh my god, can we stop talking about this?" complained Herc. As the conversation switched gears, Alex put aside thoughts of his mysterious admirer for the time being as he laughed and chatted with his friends.

* * *

That night, Alex was back to contemplating the chocolates. John was right; the culprit would need to know his locker combo. Well, he hadn't told that many people had he? Let's see, he had given it to Eliza when they started dating, John when he needed to borrow his textbook, George when he was having trouble getting it open, Herc when he needed a place to put his sewing machine (seriously, who brings a sewing machine to school?), and Angelica so she could borrow his copy of the United States Constitution.

Wait a minute, Angelica. It must be her. Who else would have any motivation to put chocolates in his locker? Alex leaned back in his chair, immensely satisfied with his deductions.

* * *

The next morning, Alex went to confront Angelica. After a little while of searching, he found her next to her locker, on her phone. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to her and confidently said "I know what you did."

Angelica looked up from her phone, startled. "What?"

"I know what you did," repeated Alex impatiently. "It was you, wasn't it? You've been breaking into my locker and leaving chocolate."

Angelica blinked in confusion. "Alex, I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I see my boyfriend over there." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Alex dumbfounded, trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

After school, Alex was still disappointed that he was wrong about Angelica, so he headed over to John's house in the hope that his friend could cheer him up. When he got up to John's room he immediately flopped down on the other boy's bed, groaning into his pillow.

John looked over at his friend sympathetically, sitting down beside him. "Still upset about Angelica?"

Alex nodded into the pillow. Turning over, he said "I just really thought it was her, you know?"

John laughed. "Dude, even I could have told you it wasn't gonna be her."

"But if not her, then who?"

John didn't respond. Alex took this moment to roll over even more, until his head was hanging of the bed. Opening his eyes, Alex gasped in shock. Underneath John's bed was a box of chocolates. The same chocolates that had been showing up in Alex's locker every morning. Sitting up, Alex quietly asked "John, why are there chocolates under your bed?"

John turned away from Alex, his face growing red. "Have you been putting chocolate in my locker?" Alex asked, confusion written across his face.

John turned back to Alex, biting his lip hard. "I'm so sorry, Alex. The truth is, I really like you," he said, his voice trembling. "I wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't want to lose you as a friend. I hated lying to you, but I was too afraid of what you would say. Please forgive me. I promise, nothing has to change. We can go ba-"

At that moment, John's words were cut off when Alex grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, smashing their lips together. John softened under Alex's touch, reaching to wind his fingers through the other boy's hair. When they finally broke apart, John's eyes were wide. "Wow", he stammered out, staring at Alex. Alex laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
